reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Skinner Brothers
The Skinner Brothers are an antagonistic faction featured in Red Dead Redemption 2 ''and ''Red Dead Online. Overview The Skinner Brothers are a gang of ruthless killers and thieves who move from place to place to hunt and kill animals and people alike. The Skinners are notorious for their cruel and sadistic acts and horrific tortures. They're known to, among many things, scalp, dismember, disembowel, roast and flay people alive, being less like an outlaw gang and more like a cult of deranged serial killers. History By 1907, the Skinner Brothers are located in the Tall Trees, West Elizabeth. They impede John Marston in his attempts at building a ranch at Beecher's Hope, ambushing him, Charles and their hired guns outside of Manzanita Post. After fighting them off, John and Charles find the body of Willard Wayne, one of their bodyguards, with a dagger lodged into an eye socket. After Charles buries him, he, John and Uncle begin constructing the ranch. Later, when the trio have finished building the house, they celebrate and get drunk. While hungover, the Skinners capture Uncle and roast his back over an open fire. John and Charles manage to rescue him, killing many Skinners in the process. Charles says afterwards that the Skinners are unlikely to disturb them after this, presumably due to the losses they sustained from this skirmish. As well as this, the player can hunt down Otis Skinner and Elias Green as bounties. Both are wanted dead or alive and, as such, they can either be killed or captured by John Marston. If the latter option is chosen, they will be publicly hanged in Blackwater. What happened to the Skinner Brothers afterwards is not known, though they've likely moved far from West Elizabeth by 1911, or they may have simply disbanded before then. Members * Elias Green * Otis Skinner Locations *Possible camps: ** Northeast of Aurora Basin ** South of Upper Montana River, west of Beecher's Hope Missions appearances ;Red Dead Redemption 2 * "The Tool Box" * "Uncle's Bad Day" Trivia * The Skinner Brothers perform sadistic acts on their victims similar to that of the Murfree Brood gang which are located around Butcher Creek in Roanoke Ridge, as well as the Night Folk, found across Bayou Nwa in Lemoyne. All three gangs horrifically mutilate, torture and murder their victims and often attack and kill people seemingly just for the enjoyment of it. * It is possible that some may have became part of Dutch's Gang in Red Dead Redemption, as its members wear similar clothing and some appear to be of native origin, much like Dutch's Gang. Moreover, Dutch is mentioned to have been sighted in Tall Trees, where the Skinners are endemic. * Unlike other outlaw gangs, the Skinner Brothers don't have a main hideout which players can attack. * Players are able to recognize the Skinner Brothers' camp from its gruesome decorations, such as hanging corpses, mutilated bodies, scattered human parts and blood trails. * The Skinner Brothers have a unique use of arrows - many of their victims are seen with multiple arrows embedded into them and they often fight the player using arrows rather than guns. Category:Factions in Redemption 2 Category:Factions in Online es:Hermanos Skinner de:Skinner-Brüder fr:Bande des frères Skinner